The Kids Years - Kids Party
The Kids Years - Kids Party is a DVD With 10 Discs full of songs and nursery rhymes Disc 1 #Five Little Speckled Frogs #Nellie the Elephant #Old Macdonald Had a Farm #Down In The Jungle #Bingo #The Animal Fair #The Siamese Cat Song #Baa Baa Black Sheep #Rabbit Ain't Got No Tail at All #You Can't Keep A Horse in A Lighthouse #The Animals Went in 2 By 2 #Seven Little Pigs Went to Market #Ding Dong Pussy's in the Well #All The Pretty Little Horses Disc 2 #Mocking Bird #Hey Little Hen #When The Red Red Robin Comes Bob Bob Bobbin' Along #Pussycat, Pussycat Where Have You Been #Frog He Would a Wooing Go #The Blue Tailed Fly #You are my Sunshine #Wee Willie Winkie #Inchworm #Mary Mary Quite Contrary #Lavender's Blue #Hush a Bye Baby #Sing a Rainbow #The North Wind Doth Blow Disc 3 #Kum Ba Yah #Little Bo Peep #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Golden Slumbers #The Owl and the Pussycat #Hush Little Baby #Brahms Lullaby #Mary Had A Little Lamb #Halfway Up The Stairs #Dance To Your Daddy #I Had A Little Nut Tree #Go to Sleep My Baby #Zulu Lullaby #Ho La Hi #Walzing Matilda #Frere Jacques #Widdicombe Fair #La Cucaracha #Let Him Go Let Him Tarry #Planting Rice Disc 4 #Rocking Carol #Yellow Bird #Kookaburra #Sponge Fishing #My Bonnie Lies over the Ocean #Mexican Hat Dance #Sand Dance #Sping Carol #Little Green Frog #Le Can Can #Banyan Tree #Linstead Market #Grandma's Feather Bed #Any Old Iron #I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing #Little Boxes #Lily the Pink #Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Dice 5 #Yellow Submarine #Michael Finigan #Puff The Magic Dragon #After the Ball is Over #Dingle Dangle Scarecrow #John Brown's Baby #You're a Pink Toothbrush #Never Smile at a Crocodile #Sing #Do-Re-Mi #A Bicycle Made For Two #Horsey Horsey (Don't You Stop) #Chattanooga Choo Choo Disc 6 #London's Burning #There's a Hole In My Pocket Humpty Dumpty #If You Take a Piece of Wood #Whistle While You Work #London Bridge is Falling Down #Wheels Keep Turning #Click Go the Shears #This isthe House That Jack Built #Cobbler Cobbler Mend my Shoe #When Father Papered the Parlour #Coconut Man #Brick On A Brick #I Went To The Garden And Dug up the Ground #Peter Plays With One Hammer Disc 7 #Chip Chop Chip Chop Chipper Chopper Joe #One Man Went to Mow #Work Calypso #If You're Gonna Travel Far #Treading the Water Wheel #Five Little Men in a Flying Saucer #Hey Diddle Diddle #Star Light, Star Bright #Two Little Robots Met in a Lane #Aiken Drum #Ten Green Martians Hanging on the Wall #When You Wish Upon a Star #Space Boogie #Four Small Stars #Come on Board #There Was an Old Woman Tossed Up in i Basket #Sing a Song of Space Ships #Watch the Stars #Battle Song of the Zartians Disc 8 #Shooting Star #I See the Moon #Five Little Spacemen #Mr Moon #Here We Go Round the Milky Way #The Man in the Moon #Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines #The Big Ship Sales #Morningtown Ride #Mummy's Taking us in The Car #The Wheels on the Bus #Row Row Row Your Boat #Down by the Station #The Runaway Train #The Two Twenty Two Train #The Grand Old Duke of York #Under the Sea #Little Ducks Went Swimming One Day #Red Lorry Yellow Lorry #Summer Holiday #She'll be Coming Round the Mountain #I Came from Alabama #Leaving Home #Walking in the Air #Sammy's Safari #A Windmill in Amsterdam #Mr Sandman #Consider Yourself #Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf Disc 9 #Bananas in Pyjamas #Goodnight Children #Polly Wolly Doodle #Mud, Mud Glorious Mud #Little Boy Blue #What are Little Boys Made of #Sleep, Sleep, Sleep #Cockles & Mussels #Banana Boat Song (Day Oh!) #On Our Way to Mars #Going to the Zoo #The Ants go Marching in #When Somebody Loved Me #Brown Bears Snoring #Wind Blows Mangoes #Feed the Birds #Hey Baby #Mambo No. 5 #Who Let the Dogs Out #Let's Twist Again #Move Your Feet #Ooh Ah Just a Little Bit #Can't Get You Out of My Head #Saturday Night #Fast Foot Song #Macarena #The Ketchup Song (Asereje) #Follow Da Leader #The Tide is High #Spinning Around #Something Kinda Ooh #Dancing Queen #Witch Doctor #Hooray, Hooray (It's A Cheeky Holiday) #Bingo Bango #Amarillo Disc 10 #Spider in the Bath #Barney #Bob the Builder #Bump #Captain Pugwash #Cubeez #The Ferals #Fireman Sam #The Flintstones #Here's Humphrey #The Raggy Dolls #Victor and Hugo #SpongeBob SquarePants #Mio Mao #Roobarb and Custard Too #Mr Men #Sooty #Johnson and Friends #Madeline #Lizzie's Library #Thomas the Tank Engine #Mr. Squiggle #Mopatop Shop #The Snorks #Kipper #Noddy #Old Bear #Chorlton and the Wheelies #The Wiggles #Brum #Huxley Pig #Sali Mali #Philbert the Frog #Pingu #Playdays #Postman Pat #Rosie and Jim #Rugrats #Rupert The Bear #Paddington Bear #Scooby Doo #Sesame Street #Spot #Teletubbies #Telly Tots #Oakie Doke #Mr Benn #Tweenies #Don't Be Anything Less Than Everything You Can Be (Charlie Brown) #The Wombling Song (The Wombles) #Telebugs #Winnie The Pooh